


Dean's Weakness

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Profoundbot Prompts, Profoundbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Profound Bot prompt ChallengeDean just saw Cas getting out of the shower.Cas is Dean's win.Sam is likely a leviathan.In which Creature Sam figures out some important information about Dean Winchester.





	Dean's Weakness

So Bobby’s house was honestly a terrifying place he decided. One never knew what was going to be stumbled across. From strange artifacts to weird spells. This morning he’d been completely unprepared for the situation that he’d stumbled into. Or rather across. It had been easy enough to follow the routines that Sam Winchester always followed. Get up, eat something healthy, go on a run. For him to act like he cared about what was going on with the others. 

The angel had appeared at the house, looking worse for the wear and all but falling into the older Winchester’s arms not long after dawn. The way that Dean had pulled the angel upstairs with nothing short of what seemed to be a gentle touch had made him curious. He was always trying to better understand human behaviors after all, so he snuck up the stairs early that morning only to hear voices coming out of the lone second floor bathroom. He slunk down the hall slowly now, his ears straining somewhat to catch anything.

“Cas you gotta be more careful.” Dean’s voice was low and gentle. Almost, caring he thought was the word. “I’m so glad you came here, but…”

“Dean can’t this wait until after I’m dressed again?”

“No.” There was a soft thumping noise and his eyebrows went up, then after some quiet a groan left the angel’s throat. The one who was mimicking Sam Winchester's eyes narrowed and then went wide again as there was another groan, louder and more needy than the first. “Can’t do this again Cas, Promise me.” Dean’s voice was husky and low. Sam almost swore and instead he jerked back and turned around, stalking back downstairs quickly to get away from what was quite clearly going on. Bobby was in the kitchen, he glanced up and his eyes narrowed on Sam now.

“What’s the matter with you boy?” He asked now as he checked the bacon cooking on the stove.

“Uh, Just..Nothin.” Sam scratched the back of his neck then moved over to start loading a plate up.

“Leave some for your brother ijit. I know he’ll be starving when he finally comes down from tending to that angel of his.” Bobby sounded faintly amused. Sam let himself half snort and tossed the older man a little crooked smile.

“It’ll be cold by the time they are done.” He drawled and that got him a gruff barked laugh. Clearly the human man was quite aware of what Dean and Castiel were up to up there without getting anywhere near them. The creature that wore Sam Winchester’s face just smiled quietly and then settled down to eat. The food really was good, even if it didn’t completely fill the hunger he felt inside of himself. He’d go soon, let the real Sam reappear. Nobody would likely be any the wiser. He was smart like that. He had gained some important intel though. Castiel was clearly a weak point for Dean Winchester. That could be very useful information indeed.


End file.
